300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Memory Metal
Information: A monster that can be summoned by using Ying Suppression Group Ticket ( ) in Dragon Quest. Memory Metal has 675000 Health, 2500 Attack Damage, 0 Ability Power, 1.5 Base Attack Speed, 250 Armor, 50 Magic Resist and 450 Movement Speed. While battling against players, Memory Metal also has the following additional skills and effects: Basic Attack -''' Deals normal physical damage. 'Dangerous Experiment -' Instantly pulls all nearby units toward Memory Metal before knocking them up. 'Mechanical Chain Claw -' Launches a mechanical claw in a line. If this claw hits on a target, it will pull Memory Metal toward the target. If this claw doesn't hit on any target, Memory Metal will re-launch a new mechanic claw in a target's direction again, the mechanical claw will re-launch until it hits at least one target. 'Miracle Missiles -' Marks all heroes present before launching multiple missiles equal to the number of heroes, each missile will fly toward each hero's current location. The missile will explode to deal area damage upon hitting on the ground, reducing the Movement Speed of all enemies hit. 'Static Bomb -' During the fight, Memory Metal will call forth a stealth bomber ('''Mini Memory Metal) to walk toward the heroes. Once the bomber attaches itself to the target, the bomber will disappear and the entire team will gain 1 stack of Static Bomb. When the 4th bomber hits on a target and generates 4th stacks, one stack will be consumed to create a static effect on all heroes present within the map. After static effect lasts for a while, the static effect will detonate, dealing an instant kill magic damage to all targets. The damage from the bomb can be prevented by magic immunity or invulnerability. 3 remaining stacks of Static Bomb will not be destroyed when the static effect detonates. Static Bomber - 'When Boss Memory Metal's Health drops below a certain value, it will start summoning a visible bomber ('Mini Memory Metal) with 25000 Health, 150 Armor, 20 Magic Resist, 455 Movement Speed, 0.4 Base Attack Speed, and 0 Attack Damage. When a bomber's basic attacks hit on any hero, 1 stack of Static Bomb will be applied to the team (the ability to apply a stack of Static Bomb with basic attacks has a fixed interval to trigger, this interval shared among all bombers). If a bomber is killed while the static effect is in effect, the static effect will be removed from all heroes. 'Acceleration Gear -' When Boss Memory Metal's Health drops below a certain value, it will start accelerating its gear, increasing its Attack Damage to 3400, Attack Speed to 2.5, Movement Speed to 500, Armor to 450, and Magic Resist to 100. Related Events *Supreme Battle Against 3 Yings (2018.11.15) Summoning Items *Ying Suppression Group Ticket Recommended Team *Items that can block sure-kill magic damage continuously (Substitute Scarecrow, Amun's Will (Eternal Battlefield), Sacred Torah (Eternal Battlefield), Guinsoo's Soul Stealing Staff (Eternal Battlefield)...etc) *1 Mage 2 ADC and 1 Tank. *One player must have Substitute Scarecrow and keep swapping this item in and out to instantly trigger the spell shield all the times. *Average level 10 equipment and level 4 gems on each player is enough to beat the Boss. *Gems and Equipment of the attacking party (ADC and Mage) mainly focus on fully damage. *The more players who have Substitute Scarecrow the easier it is to win this Boss. ---- ----